That feeling
by Hady-Chan
Summary: Los años siguen pasando, pero el dolor sigue ahí. Aunque siempre hay alguien que te ayuda a aliviarlo.


Los años siguen pasando, pero el dolor sigue ahí. Aunque siempre hay alguien que te ayuda a aliviarlo.

Un pequeño one-shot de Ichigo y Hichigo. No yaoi.

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

* * *

/Ichigo's POV/

¿Por qué estoy aquí? Ni yo sé la respuesta. Claro, fue un día muy largo y cansado, y desesperadamente necesitaba un lugar donde pensar claramente, y estar solo. ¿Pero por qué aquí? Mi departamento está hecho asco. Necesita una limpieza a fondo, pero eso no importa ahora. Tampoco sé porque aún sujeto la insignia de shinigami en mi mano.

"¿Hay alguien allí?" Escucho una voz, y rápidamente me giro hacía la ventana, justo antes de que una cabeza se asomara por allí. Era un chico. Y no cualquier chico: era el último chico que hubiese esperado ver aquí. "Qué..."

"Hola, Shiro." Saludé, tímidamente, ondeando mi mano derecha, antes de percatarme de que aún sujetaba la insignia. Estoy seguro de que fue algo impactante encontrarme allí, pero lo único que atiné a decir fue: "¿Qué tal?"

"Increíble." Murmuró él, con la vista fija en el lugar. ''Tanto tiempo ha pasado que hasta tienes tu propio piso, ¿no me sentiste venir?''

''Últimamente, todo ha estado muy tranquilo. Tampoco es que haya estado practicando ni nada de eso''

"Eso explica el por qué sigues siendo un asco en esto." Lo dijo de forma muy seria, pero yo lo tomé como una broma, y reí. Él levantó la mirada, como para decirme que no, no bromeaba.

"Sí, bueno. He tenido otras cosas en qué ocuparme." Expliqué, de repente recordando la razón por la que estoy aquí. Al parecer, hubo un cambio en mi semblante, uno que Shiro notó, ya que no paraba de mirarme. Después de unos dos segundos, regresó su mirada a la habitación y se movió un poco por ella.

"¿Por qué te metiste aquí? Parece que tuviste un par de dificultades." Shirosaki seguía teniendo una capacidad increíble para analizar mis estados de ánimo a pesar de que estuviéramos separados.

"Está lloviendo afuera, ¿Sabes?" Remarqué, haciendo un movimiento con la mano. Dejé la insignia sobre la mesa de escritorio de mi habitación y me senté en la cama. Seguí los pasos de Shiro con la mirada.

"¿En serio? Yo creí que alguien venía detrás de mí, escupiéndome al caminar." De acuerdo, eso fue un comentario tonto. "Hay mejores sitios para ocultarse de la lluvia que un lugar que hace semanas que no limpias."

"Sí, bueno..." Comencé, dudando un poco de cómo terminar esa frase. Suspiré, rememorando el día que había tenido hasta el momento. "Quizá me sentía un poco nostálgico."

"Eso es tan típico de ti..." Murmuró Shiro, antes de mirarme de lleno, con los brazos cruzados. "En cuanto las cosas se ponen difíciles, te vas al rincón más cercano a llorar. Ichi, uno pensaría que-"

"Es el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre." Le interrumpí, sabiendo plenamente a donde se dirigía. Ambos permanecimos en silencio por un largo rato.

"Lo... siento. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que lo había olvidado" Le escucho murmurar. Y me doy cuenta de que no debí haber mencionado eso.

"No. En realidad tienes razón: lloré bastante cuando sucedió eso." Me sorprendió la tranquilidad con la que pronuncié aquellas palabras, como si ya me hubiese acostumbrado a su ausencia. La verdad es que no. "Sé que ya no debería usarlo como excusa, para desaparecer y olvidarme de todo, pero aún..."

"Parece vacío sin ella." Dijo Shiro, y ni dos segundos después me encuentro a mi mismo mirándolo de lleno. "Como si estuvieses soñando, como si nada de lo que haces tuviera algún sentido, ni consecuencias, ni razón de ser."

"Como si fueras más libre de lo que deseas. Tan libre de hacer lo que te plazca, que ya no tienes deseos de hacer nada." Era increíble como nuestros pensamientos se sincronizaron. Parece que a veces seguíamos teniendo una pequeña conexión.

"Fue hace ya mucho tiempo, Rey."

''Lo he superado''

"Mentiroso." Me mira; esperaba verlo furioso, pero solo está esperando por mí para decir lo que pienso. "No creo que esto se pueda superar, no te creo cuando dices que ya no te afecta." Murmuró, inmerso en su mirada sobre la ventana. "No lo superarás, nunca lo olvidarás. Pero un día despertarás y te darás cuenta de que ya duele menos." Shiro se acerca hasta la cama y se sienta a mi lado. "El dolor siempre estará allí, pero aprenderás a vivir con él. Te acostumbrarás a su ausencia, y aunque sea un pensamiento triste ahora, habrá días enteros en los que no pienses en ella."

Por varios minutos no dijimos nada, solo se escuchaba el danzar de la lluvia fuera de nuestro refugio. Estaba sorprendido de sus palabras. Nunca me lo imaginé diciendo tal cosa.

"No quiero acostumbrarme a vivir sin ella." Murmuré, a sabiendas de que sonaba increíblemente infantil. También sabía que estaba llorando. No me importaba nada. "No quiero olvidarlo, no quiero que deje de dolerme, no quiero superarlo... No quiero despertar. Solo quiero que vuelva a mí."

"Pero no volverá." Espetó Shiro, sonando osco y rudo, como yo lo recordaba. "Nunca volverás a verla, y a menos de que seas tan cobarde como para quitarte la vida, vas a despertar día a día para encarar al mundo. Si no estás dispuesto a hacer eso- ¡No puedes ser fuerte por tu madre y por las personas que te rodean!"

Escucho lo que dice, pero solo puedo mirar al suelo al no encontrar las palabras exactas. Veo movimiento y observo cómo se desliza hacia la salida, pero por mero reflejo sujeto su mano antes de que pueda huir.

"... ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó acostumbrarte?" Pregunto, temeroso, tratando de normalizar mi respiración. No puedo ver su rostro, pero le escucho reprimir una carcajada. ''Que todo estuviera hundido en-''

"¿Cuándo fue que volvimos a vernos?" Debía estar bromeando. Le miro incrédulo, y puedo ver en sus ojos que está siendo sincero. Me sonríe, algo inusual pero no por eso desagradable. Es más, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo totalmente, su sonrisa, cuando no parecía sádica, era bastante atrayente. "Paso días enteros sin pensar en ello."

Ahora yo lo necesitaba. Necesitaba de Shiro para no pensar, para no sentir, para acostumbrarme y darme cuenta de que la vida sigue.

Dejé mis lamentos atrás, y ambos salimos. La lluvia había cesado.


End file.
